


【云赫】调教-点心

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【云all】调教 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 云赫 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️警告 私设如山⚠️⚠️情趣play 介意勿入⚠️⚠️勿上升真人⚠️云all系列但纯吃云赫的单看这篇不会被雷到(被文笔雷到 那就另当别论了😅)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 云赫 - Relationship, 拖孩 - Relationship
Series: 【云all】调教 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634503
Kudos: 7





	【云赫】调教-点心

温暖的阳光 洒在流理台上  
厨房里  
一个人正低着头 专注处理砧板上的食材  
另一个人 从背后环抱  
嘴上带着笑 亲昵的靠在那人耳边说话  
旁边炉火上炖煮的锅子 正冒出阵阵香气

多么美好温馨的画面  
如果忽略掉身后那人的手  
以及另一人盯着砧板 隐忍难耐的表情…

"哥…别…别这样……"

"喔～怎样呀？"  
手下继续动作

"唔……嗯………"  
做菜的人咬着唇 努力不让声音露出来

"…别…别在这……"

"又没有其他人 赫宰紧张什么呢～"

但过于开放没有遮蔽的空间  
还是令李赫宰充满不安

"唔…我们…我们回房间好不好……"  
李赫宰切菜的手 已经有点颤抖

身后的人没说话 只是继续专注着手下的工作

"哥…哥……钟云哥……"  
李赫宰带着哭腔的哀求

"但你不是要做饭给我吃吗？"

"那你……你……"

"你做你的呀…我等着呢～  
赫宰不是练了好几天了吗？"

张口含住怀中人红透的耳朵  
在嘴里辗转反侧 一遍遍舔舐

"我饿了呢～ 赫宰快点做呀"

咬着唇  
忍着后头的燥动 强迫自己继续做菜  
但身后那人时快时慢 时深时浅  
搞得他根本无法专注  
光是忍住呻吟 以及稳住发软的双腿  
就耗掉他大半的力气

终于…在李赫宰第n次差点切到手时  
金钟云终于大发慈悲 不再欺负他  
不过…  
捣乱的东西 还留在里头

"你做吧～ 我不闹你了"  
捏了一下李赫宰的屁瓣

"不过夹紧了唷～ 要是掉了 有惩罚的～"

金钟云向后退开  
欣赏着眼前的景色

"我们赫宰真是美呀～～"

穿着特制的女仆装  
白色高领设计  
薄薄的丝绸 在阳光照射下  
隐隐看得到里头的肌肤  
脖子处 装饰一圈蕾丝花边  
胸前 却换成一条白色网状布料  
大方格网 让挺立的乳珠 毫无阻碍的突了出来  
上头还夹着两个乳夹

往下看  
是黑色蕾丝蛋糕裙  
细白的长腿  
套上了中间挖了个大洞的黑色情趣裤袜  
而现在 裙下风光一览无遗…

长度只堪堪盖过重点部位的短裙  
被外力高高撩起  
撑住裙摆的一头 是李赫宰挺立的肉棒  
另一头 赫然是一根粗长的黄瓜

强烈的羞耻感 让后穴不断分泌出湿润的液体  
夹紧异物的动作变得更为困难  
只能紧紧绷住身体  
好不容易 饭菜做完了  
李赫宰也早已脸色潮红 额头渗满密密的薄汗

"赫宰坐呀～ 我们一起吃～～"

李赫宰看了一眼金钟云  
难耐的扭了扭胯

"喔～差点忘了 这根黄瓜还在呢～～"  
嘴上一副忘记自责的样子  
但脸上却是兴味盎然

"赫宰把它完全插进去 不就可以坐下来了吗？"  
说着 就要动手把东西往更里头钻

"啊～～不要～～哥～～～"  
李赫宰吓得抓住身后的手

"骗你的 傻瓜～ 看你吓的…"

低头含住李赫宰诱人的嘴唇  
轻轻安抚紧张的弟弟

"我帮你拿出来～"

东西在里头待太久  
忽然被取出  
里头的穴肉表示抗议  
紧紧的收缩着

"怎么办～ 赫宰…  
你下头的小嘴吃的很开心 不愿意松口呢～"

李赫宰红着脸  
他也感受到了黄瓜抽动时 穴肉的主动绞紧

"放松点 这样我怎么拿呢  
还是 你真的打算顶着他吃饭？ 嗯～"

随着那一声疑问  
金钟云还故意握着黄瓜在里头转了一下

"啊～～～～～～"  
忽然的刺激 然李赫宰抖了一下  
"哥…你…你欺负我……"

"那你放松～ 乖～"

深深吸口气  
控制后穴不再去紧咬着那根东西

就听见 啵～ 一声  
随着被取出的东西 还有后穴流不停的肠液

感受到腿间的黏腻  
李赫宰满脸通红 咬着下唇抵在金钟云的肩上  
羞得不愿意抬头

"看来忍很久了  
你看 亮晶晶的～"

把手上的黄瓜举起来  
青色的外皮上 泛着水光  
像涂满了蜜一样 黏答答的

李赫宰瞄了一眼 又快速把头埋回去

"这里也湿答答的呢"

伸手探进下头泥泞的地方  
刚刚才被抽走东西  
里头正空虚着  
穴肉格外热情的吸着进来的手指  
金钟云满意的在里头抽动  
李赫宰的腰自发的跟着迎合  
小脸趴在金钟云肩上微微喘着气

"赫宰很想要对吧～"

"嗯……"  
拖着长音娇娇的回答

"可是赫宰辛苦做了饭菜 我不吃怎么行呢"

李赫宰抬眼看向金钟云  
脸上写满难耐

金钟云抽出了手 坐到椅子上

"赫宰自己来吧～ 这样我们两个可以一起吃饭  
我用上头的嘴……"  
盯着李赫宰湿泞的腿根  
"你用下头的嘴～～"

红着脸 咬着唇 看了眼金钟云  
慢慢的走过去  
伸手解开他的皮带  
拉下拉链  
把里头半硬的东西掏出来  
上下撸了一会儿  
然后对着自己的后穴

"啊～～～～～"  
炙热硬挺的肉棒进入到身体里  
让李赫宰忍不住发出呻吟

踮起脚 艰难地撑着地  
扶着金钟云的肩  
开始上下动胯

金钟云舒服的享受了一会怀中人的服务后  
便开始吃饭  
不过饭桌和自己中间隔了个人 行动受限  
打算叫来佣人  
把饭菜重新摆放到方便食用的位置

原本沉浸在快感的李赫宰  
听到金钟云叫人的声音  
瞬间僵住  
慌忙的想要起身  
但要抽离的瞬间却被金钟云抓住

"哥…先让我起来…哥…"

越来越近的脚步声  
让他慌乱的挣扎  
但在金钟云的压制下 不但脱离不了  
反而是让身下那根东西 不断的在穴口磨蹭

"少爷 这样可以吗？"

第三人的声音突然从身后传来  
吓得李赫宰直接腿软  
毫无阻碍的 被狠狠贯穿到最深处

"啊～～～～～～～～～～～～"  
瞬间的刺激 差点让李赫宰射了出来  
靠着金钟云的肩头 重重的喘着气

眼神示意佣人离开后  
金钟云看着身上的人调笑道

"看来我们赫宰很想表演给别人看嘛  
这么主动～"  
说完 坏心的往上撞了几下

"嗯啊……嗯…嗯……”  
急忙咬住自己双唇 不让呻吟泄漏

"平常叫那么大声 也不见你害羞呀～"

李赫宰平常被操到浪叫  
总是被金钟云调侃  
是不是要把所有人都叫来围观  
但偏偏自己就是止不住呻吟  
不过总归是看不到人  
反正家里这些事 佣人个个心知肚明  
但实际被看到 又是另一回事……

越想越羞 想要起身  
但无奈金钟云扶胯的手抓的紧  
怎么推都推不开 

"别慌了 人早就走了～  
而且本来也看不出甚么  
姿势虽然暧昧了点 但都被裙子盖住了  
要不是你突然往下一坐 根本不会被发现～ "

说完 好笑的拍了下李赫宰的屁股  
然后直起身 向前往餐桌探去

突然倾斜的身体  
让李赫宰赶忙抱紧金钟云  
趁着调整姿势时  
金钟云对着后穴里头的小突点磨了两下  
满意的得到缩紧的小穴和动人的媚叫

"我要开动啰  
赫宰要是难耐的话 记得先自己解决呀～"

本来因为害羞 被淡忘的情欲  
因为刚刚那一下 再度被撩起来  
但之前的律动 还有后来的挣扎  
耗掉他太多力气  
现在怎么动 都仿佛隔靴搔痒 得不到满足  
不断的试着变换角度  
却只是让欲望越来越强烈……

见金钟云真的不打算理他  
泄气的抱着金钟云喘着气  
眼眶盛满被情欲磨出来的眼泪

幸好金钟云吃不多  
还没等李赫宰恢复体力  
准备第二轮的自给自足  
就被金钟云抱了起来  
仰躺在餐桌上

在被操到失去意识之前  
他只记得金钟云在耳旁轻轻说的那句  
"比起正餐 我更爱饭后甜点～"

**Author's Note:**

> 赫云的飞机play没灵感  
> 先来点云赫吧
> 
> 究竟～  
> 为什么我能一直在云攻云受间  
> 无痕切换呢 😅
> 
> 喜欢的话 记得回lofter留言唷


End file.
